Relfection
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Blair get a very special present, so special it is dangerous.The dangerou could hurt someone like Chuck?
1. Chapter 1

Reflection

Blair´s birthday was going on. Serena drank herself under before midnight. Blair was partying on with Nate and Chuck.

Nate and Chuck had no problem in holding their alcohol. Blair didn't drink much. Blair was opening her gifts.

"Wow, Blair, what a present rein," Nate sound stun. Chuck was saving Blair´s present to later. One of the presents was a big blue pack with light blue ribbon on.

There was no card on this one. The three teens look at it with wonder. Blair opens it with curiosity. Inside it a mirror, it is shaped as a gothic or princess looking. Blair loves it.

Chuck couldn't stop himself for chuckling a little; it was so Blair this mirror.

After the party, Blair ends up looking at the mirror. Chuck was with her. Nate had fallen asleep beside Serena.

The two blonds were sleeping side by side. Chuck was stroking Blair´s soft hair.

"Happy birthday princess," Chuck whispers. He has his hands wraps around her waist.

"Bass, should you be sleeping?" Blair hisses at him. Chuck took out her present.

"Oh well what shell I do with this then?" Blair sees the present and smiles at him.

"Okay, give me that and then go to bed," Blair voice sounds sugar sweet. Chuck holds it out, but with his lips out for a kiss.

Blair starts to lien in, but takes the present from him.

Chuck had brought the most expensive dress from Vivian Westwood. Blair gasps at it.

Chuck had thought much about her.

"Oh Chuck, thank you very much," Blair sounds over happy. She kisses Chuck. Blair jumps in to Chuck´s embrace.

Chuck gives Blair´s butt a gentle squeeze. Blair would normally feel angry at Chuck for his display for affection, but right now she felt happiness.

Chuck took her to her bed and lay her down. The two brunettes fall asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning Nate and Serena had headaches form their drinking.

They found Chuck and Blair asleep on Blair´s bed. Chuck and Blair was tangle up together.

Chuck was holding Blair in to him. Blair was holding Chuck´s hand. Nate and Serena did not dare wake them.

"Look Blair and Chuck looking cute," Serena whispers to Nate.

After Breakfast the three friends left. Blair was left with the beautiful mirror. Blair walks up to it and looks at her own refection it smiles back to her.

Blair looks closely at her own reflection. Blair´s reflection suddenly moves without Blair moving. Blair´s reflection laughs.

"Such a pretty face l love to own it," the reflection says. Blair´s reflection has blue eyes and looks nothing like Blair.

Blair shudders and wants to step away from the mirror. Blair´s reflection frees itself from the mirror.

"Stupid girl, thinking you can run for me," She spat at Blair. Blair was in shock and stood frozen to the spot.

"My name is Morina, thank you for freeing me," She takes Blair´s hands and drew her to the mirror.

"This is going to be your home for now on," Morina high pitch laugh rings.

"Let go off me," Blair yells at Morina. Blair tries to kick Morina, but Morina is stronger than Blair.

"Ah, humans are so annoying," Morina has Blair drag inside of the mirror. Morina fixes her hair and sighs.

"See here Blair. I have been inside that damn mirror for thousands of years so I hope you like your new home," Morina cackles with laughs.

"Speaking off home you boyfriends seems homey," Morina says in her girlies giggle.

_God Chuck_ Blair thought. Chuck Bass was not her boyfriend, but still a very close friend. Morina has taking Blair´s form now.

Blair gasps at the sight in front of her. Morina smiles at Blair.

Morina left Blair and went out as Blair. _That bitch was taken my form_.

Blair looks around in the mirror. She was to find a way out of here.

Blair walks deeper in to the mirror. Blair came to a long haul fill with mirrors. Blair looks in to them all.

They were showing different places and people. Blair came to a conclusion she was in mirror world.

What if she could find Serena´s mirror and talk to her. Blair thought how I am to fine S´s Mirror when there are soo many.

Blair looks at a list. The names on the list were from people from the whole world. Blair look the big list through.

The names were spelt backward. Blair looks for Serena´s name.

endoow nav aneres (Serena van Woodsen). Blair thought as she looks through.

Blair finds Serena´s name and finds the mirror that belongs to S, buy no S to be seen. Okay no S what about Nate? Blair starts to look for him.

dlabihcra etah (Nate Archibald). Blair found his name as well, but no Nate either. Blair was getting pretty sad by now. Chuck Bass much be looking in his mirror. Chuck spent more time in front of the mirror the Nate.

ssab selrahc (Charles Bass). Blair fines Chuck sitting with his back to the mirror. Blair tries to waive at him.

Chuck doesn't see her at all. Blair tries to hammer on the glass. Chuck seems to hear the sound and starts looking for it. _Good Bass, find me_ Blair thought happily. Chuck cannot see her and gives up and goes out off the room. _Damnit Chuck_, Blair was so tired now. Who could she count on now?

yerhpmuh refinnej (Jennifer Humphrey, to her luck Jenny was looking in the mirror and gasps when seeing Blair. Blair wishes for a paper and a pen to write with. Blair gets what she wishes for.

"Jenny you must help me please?" Blair wrote. She holds it up so Jenny can read it. Jenny look and still cannot get it. _Blair you idiot Jenny cannot read backwards_.

"?esaelp em pleh tsum uoy ynnej" Jenny seems to get it this time. Blair wrote down the whole story down in backwards spelling. Jenny wrote back in backwards to Blair.

"I will help you, if you treat me nice." Blair promise to be nice to Jenny. Jenny has to help Blair get Morina back in to the mirror_. Morina you are going down. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflection**

**Chapter 2**

Chuck was drinking his scotch very heavily, and did not give a damn. He was so caught up in his own thoughts about Blair. She had kissed him. Blair had made it clear to him that she saw him as a friend and nothing ells. Ever since she broke up with Nate, Chuck had hoped her feelings would change for him. Blair had always played him a little. She had the same way of think as he did.

Suddenly Blair steps in. She is wearing a low-cut dress. The dress is dark blue and green. Blair had a matching hair-band in her hair.

"Oh Chuck," Blair says as she walks over to him. Chuck makes room for her. Blair sits down and began to order a drink. Chuck looks her up and down. Blair smiles at him.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Chuck says curiously. Blair would normally be at school and work.

"I.. came to thank you for the dress," Blair says simply. Chuck looks at her with wonder. Blair was acting different in some way.

"I know a better way you could thank me," Chuck voice drawls at Blair. Blair smirks and leans in to kiss him. Blair normally wouldn't kiss him so obviously. Chuck long for Blair, ever since the party he wanted her.

Chuck felt her burning lips on his own, the warm and softness was fantastic. Blair drew way and smirks at him "Was that thank you enough?" Chuck was stun Blair show him more passion than ever.

"Let´s go to my hotel room" Chuck helps Blair down for the barstool.

Meanwhile Blair and Jenny were keeping an eye on Morina.

"She had left the bar," Jenny says to the little hand-mirror she was holding. Blair was inside the mirror.

"She left with Chuck." Blair got angry when she hears that. Morina was using her body to seduce Chuck.

"What shall we do?" Jenny asks Blair.

"Follow them to the Plaza Hotel," Blair writes to Jenny.

Chuck and Blair was no in the elevator and making out. Blair´s hands were in Chuck´s hair.

"Chuck, we will be caught on camera," Blair smirks and pushes Chuck hard against the wall. Blair was playful. Chuck had never seen Blair so playful. He liked this side of Blair. Suddenly the door opens and Bart Bass was standing in front of the door.

"Charles and Blair, shouldn't you be at school?" Bart asks in his usual calm tone. Chuck nod, but Bart shrugs and goes down. Blair drags Chuck in to his room, Blair wastes no time in kissing Chuck and slamming him against the door. Chuck kisses Blair roughly back and lifts her legs around his waist. Chuck was about to drag Blair´s dress down her shoulders, but suddenly knocking can be heard. They were disturbed by Jenny Humphrey.

"Oh, Blair, I was looking for you," Jenny say in her nicest tone. Blair looks angry at Jenny for disturbing her in kissing Chuck. Jenny drags Blair out. Chuck walk out the bathroom sink to wash of. Chuck looks long time in the mirror and suddenly Blair comes up in it. Chuck did not believe his eyes. Blair knew that she had to tell Chuck about Morina. Blair wishes with all her might that Chuck could hear her.

"Chuck, she is not me," Blair says to Chuck in a desperate tone. Chuck was stun Blair in the mirror was talking to him. Chuck touches the glass to see if he could feel Blair. Chuck did not feel anything at all only cold glass.

"Blair, how can you be here and in the mirror?" Chuck asks still confused.

"Her name is Morina, she is a demon. She was in the mirror I got for my birthday." Chuck looks at Blair and shook his head to clear his mind.

"I think we need to get her back in to the mirror," Blair says in rush. She has no time left. Morina will come back at any minute. Chuck leans in to the mirror and lifts his hands to Blair. Blair also lifts his hands to his. They were standing and looking at each other. Blair leans in a kisses the mirror giving Chuck a red lipstick kiss in the inside of the mirror. Chuck wish that he could kiss her. Blair vanishes out of the mirror leaving a very confused Chuck. Chuck had to save Blair and get the imposter back to hell.

Chuck decide to take Morina out of a walk, and lure her back in to Blair´s home and back in the mirror.


End file.
